Ne joue pas avec l'amour - OS Coraz
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Angelo souffre de l'éloignement de Mu...


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Me revoici avec l'OS bonus gagné par Coraz dans le cadre du jeu concours de ma fanfiction ''Secret sanctuary''. _

_Alors pour la petite anecdote, Coraz, j'étais en train de rédiger ton OS (avec le couple Camus x Milo)... quand j'ai retrouvé dans mes fichiers cet OS, déjà écrit mais avec le couple Angelo x Mu, tu auras donc 2 OS bonus pour le prix d'un! _

_Le thème: __Angelo souffre de l'éloignement de Mu. _

_J'espère que ça te (vous) plaira! _

_Bisouuuus!_

* * *

_-Va-t'en !_

_-Si je pars, ce sera pour de bon, Angelo. _

_-Dégage je t'ai dit !_

Alors Mu était parti. Angelo l'avait mis dehors et il s'était gentiment exécuté, sans même tenter de le raisonner, comme il avait pourtant l'habitude de le faire. Car ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'Angelo dépassait les bornes et se laissait entraîner par sa jalousie.

Pourtant ils n'étaient pas en couple. Ils flirtaient depuis quelques temps, jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris. Angelo savait que Mu attendait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, mais il avait bien trop d'orgueil et d'amour propre pour se lancer.

Ils se retrouvaient souvent dans le temple du cancer –ou plus rarement dans le temple du bélier, lorsque Kiki était absent-. Angelo faisait la cuisine et Mu lui racontait tout un tas d'histoires à dormir debout, mais qui passionnaient pourtant le chevalier du cancer.

Il appréciait la présence calme et rassurante de Mu. Le chevalier du bélier arrivait à le calmer en un seul regard. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Mais, même s'ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble, même s'il ne s'était rien passé de concret entre eux, Angelo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extrêmement jaloux. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche un peu trop près de Mu. Mu était à lui.

Ils s'étaient déjà disputés plusieurs fois à ce sujet, mais Mu parvenait toujours à trouver les mots pour le rassurer, pour lui rendre le sourire. Il suffisait qu'il lui prenne la main, qu'il caresse sa joue, qu'il pose une main contre son torse pour qu'Angelo en oublie jusqu'à la raison même de sa colère.

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, les choses étaient allées beaucoup plus loin. Il avait déboulé dans le temple du bélier, dans le but de l'inviter pour dîner, quand il l'avait trouvé avec Saga, en train de lui faire un massage.

Mu avait eu beau tenter de lui expliquer que Saga s'était blessé à l'entraînement et qu'il avait simplement tenté d'apaiser sa douleur, Angelo n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il était parti comme une furie, lui hurlant de ''s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voulait''.

Lorsque Mu l'avait rejoint quelques heures plus tard, espérant pouvoir s'expliquer, Angelo n'était toujours par calmé, à tel point que la conversation s'était rapidement envenimée, jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à le mettre dehors.

Et aujourd'hui, deux semaines après les faits, Angelo s'en voulait horriblement. Il avait pensé que Mu serait revenu le voir le lendemain… ou quelques jours plus tard, mais le chevalier du bélier n'était jamais revenu. Pire : il l'évitait.

Angelo avait plusieurs fois tenté de se racheter, il avait plusieurs fois tenté d'aller lui parler pour s'excuser, mais Mu avait toujours évité de se retrouver seul avec lui. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Plus un seul regard. Et Angelo souffrait énormément de cette indifférence.

Il avait l'impression de vivre son pire cauchemar, l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui. Angelo n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments, mais cette fois il aurait tout donné pour que Mu recommence à s'intéresser à lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être transparent aux yeux tant aimés. L'impression de n'être plus rien pour lui, de ne plus faire partie de ce monde auquel il aurait tant aimé appartenir. Mu ne le regardait plus. Il ne lui parlait plus. Et ça le rendait fou. Totalement fou.

Il avait réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de Mu dans sa vie pour être bien. Il avait besoin de cet équilibre que le chevalier du bélier lui apportait. Il avait besoin de Mu, tout simplement.

Alors ce soir, après deux semaines de silence, il était prêt. Il était prêt à ravaler sa fierté dans l'unique but de récupérer celui qui était tout pour lui. Il était prêt à le supplier s'il fallait. Il ferait tout pour lui, pour reconquérir son cœur.

Mu était le seul et l'unique avec qui il voulait être. A ses côtés, il n'avait plus peur. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Depuis que Mu était loin de lui, il n'avait plus le goût à la vie. Sans la lumière de Mu, il était éteint. Alors il ferait tout pour le récupérer, pour faire briller à nouveau la flamme de leur amour.

Il était tard. Il faisait nuit. Et pourtant, il se trouvait devant le temple du bélier. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de toquer. Il devait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il devait le supplier de le pardonner, lui demander de lui donner une seconde chance. Et il devait le faire m_aintenant. _Cette nuit, à trois heures trente-six du matin.

Mu finit par venir ouvrir. Son regard embué de sommeil se posa sur lui, puis il écarquilla les yeux et Angelo put voir son regard briller. Mu était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, encore plus beau que la veille.

-Angelo ? Qu'est-ce que….

-Non, laisse-moi parler, l'interrompit Angelo en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis un imbécile. Un véritable imbécile. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir parlé comme ça la dernière fois. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre dehors, je le regrette. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un salaud, mais s'il te plaît pardonne-moi.

Il vit les yeux de Mu briller mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-J'arrive pas à vivre loin de toi, tu comprends ? J'ai essayé mais… mais ça me rend malade ! Tu me manques, affreusement. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Je te promets de te traiter comme tu le mérites, de ne plus jamais te manquer de respect. Alors je suis venu ce soir parce que… parce que je voudrais vraiment que tu me donnes une seconde chance. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Je t'aime… et bon sang, c'est la première fois que je dis ça à quelqu'un… et j'ai envie de crier au monde entier que je t'aime ! S'il te plaît, sors avec moi.

Pendant tout son discours, le regard d'Angelo n'avait pas quitté les prunelles embuées de larmes de Mu. Lorsque le chevalier du bélier étouffa un sanglot contre sa paume, il fit un pas pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais une voix rauque l'obligea à stopper tout mouvement.

-Mu, qui est-ce ?

Le cœur d'Angelo loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Saga se profiler derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des gémeaux vienne poser ses mains sur les hanches de Mu.

-Oh Angelo, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Le chevalier du cancer arbora une mine horrifiée comme il voyait Saga poser ses lèvres tout contre la nuque de Mu, lui murmurant des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas. Face à lui, Mu pleurait toujours. Les larmes coulaient en sillons sur ses joues. Il pouvait voir dans ses prunelles habituellement si douces toute la douleur et les regrets qu'il ressentait.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée de sanglots. C'est trop tard.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, lorsque la lumière du temple du bélier s'éteignit, le cœur d'Angelo se brisa en un millier de morceaux. Il avait voulu jouer, il avait perdu. Il avait perdu Mu. Il avait laissé passer la plus belle occasion qu'il avait eue d'être heureux.

Mu appartenait à Saga à présent. Il ne serait plus jamais à lui. Il n'avait jamais été à lui. Angelo n'était pas fait pour être heureux. Il était tout juste bon à répandre la mort et le malheur autour de lui. Il était identique au poison qui coulait dans les veines d'Aphrodite.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une seule larme. Seul témoin de sa douleur, de ses remords et de sa tristesse. Personne ne verrait jamais cette larme, personne ne saurait jamais à quel point Angelo souffrait, à quel point il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avoir eu à vivre ça.

Demain, comme tous les autres jours après celui-là, il ferait semblant d'aller bien. Il ne sourirait pas, bien sûr que non. Mais il feindrait l'indifférence. Il ferait comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé, comme si Mu ne l'avait jamais rejeté. Tous les jours, il mourrait un peu plus de voir Mu appartenir à Saga. Il mourrait à petits feux, il mourrait en silence.

Il avait voulu jouer, il avait perdu.


End file.
